THE GODS READ
by Pikachu087
Summary: the gods and a bunch of characters of a lot of sagas to read/play/watch a bunch of saga. if they don't? you ask? well... bye-bye heads. :O I know it overkill but it makes a big impression on the characters


**THE GODS READ: THE GODS READ SAGA; PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS SAGA; THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SAGA; HARRY POTTER SAGA; THE 39 CLUES SAGA 1; AND THE 39 CLUES SAGA 2 & PLAY, WATCH, READ, AND ANYTHING ELSE I MISSED FOR THE POKEMON SAGA AND ANY OTHER SAGAS [I OWN NOTHING OF THIS THE HONOR GOES THESE FOLKS (OK, I OWN ONE OF THE STORIES WHICH IS PJO: THE LIGHTNING THIEF WHICH IS A PART OF THE COMMUNITY THE GODS READ FROM PIKACHU087 AND PIKABEL RACHUWIN): INSANE BUT LOVEABLE (READING THE LIGHTNING THIEF WITH THE GODS), KTMOLLYJOY (READING IN THE PAST: THE TITANS CURSE AND READING IN THE PAST: BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH), BOOKREADER10 (THE GODS READ THE LIGHTNING THIEF AND THE GODS READ THE SEA OF MONSTERS), LORD SANGUINE (THE OLYMPIANS READ THE LIGHTNING THEIF AND THE OLYMPIANS READ THE BATTLE OF THE LAYBRINTH), STARLIGHT SILVERNIGHT (THE FUTURE IN THE PAST: BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH AND THE FUTURE IN THE PAST: THE LAST OLYMPIAN), ERUDITE 19 (PJO PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND HOO HEROES OF OLYMPUS READ THE LIGHTNING THIEF AND PJO AND HOO READ THE SEA OF MONSTERS), AND RICK RIORDAN (PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LIGHTNING THIEF, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE SEA OF MONSTERS, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE TITAN'S CURSE, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN, THE DEMIGOD FILES (CONSIDERED PART OF THE PJO SAGA), THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE LOST HERO, THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE SON OF NEPTUNE, THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE MARK OF ATHENA, ), SATOSHI TAJIRI-ONIWA, NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, 4KIDS ENTERAINMENT, J.K. ROWLING, GEORGE LUCAS, IMANGI STUDIOS, THE GAME BOSS, CAT STUDIOS INC, FACEBOOK, GAME INSIGHT INTERNATIONAL, GLU MOBILE, PERBLUE, CAPCOM, SEGA, MEKANISM INC, JOHN EMULATORS, SYRMTECH, DAVIDWU, HALSAFAR, ROVIO MOBILE LTD, SYMBIOTICSOFT, STORM8 GAMES, MOMOJO, BUBBLE ZAP GAMES, ASH APPS, LUCKYLABS, LUPIS LABS SOFTWARE, TOUCHLABS SE, ELECTRONIC ARTS INC, BOOSIM LAB, JOERG JAHNKE, CRAZY PIRATE SOFTWARE, ORZ, GAME CIRCUS LLC, DEAD JIM STUDIOS, TOTO INTERACTIVE, TEAMLAVA GAMES, AND MORE THAT WILL BE TOO MUCH TO TRY TO REMEMBER IN THIS STORY]**

**TABLE OF CONTENTS (PARTS)**

**PJO AND HOO READ THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

**PJO AND HOO READ THE SEA OF MONSTERS**

**THE FUTURE IN THE PAST: BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH**

**THE FUTURE IN THE PAST: THE LAST OLYMPIANS**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS**

**BRISKSABER**

**TEMPLE RUN**

**NATIONS AT WAR**

**GALAXY WARS TOWER DEFENSE FREE**

**PARALLEL MAFIA**

**GANG WARS**

**ANGRY BIRDS**

**ANGRY BIRDS SEASONS**

**ANGRY BIRDS RIO**

**WORLD WAR**

**ANGRY BIRDS SPACE**

**LUCKY BINGO**

**ROBO DEFENSE FREE**

**PAPER TOWER DEFENSE LITE**

**DOODLE TOWER DEFENSE LITE**

**THE SIMS FREEPLAY**

**THE LEGEND OF ITEM SHOP LITE**

**MOBILE JUMPBOY (FREE)**

**MOBILE ANDRIO (FREE)**

**PIRATE WARS**

**ZOMBIES LIVE**

**VAMPIRE LIVE**

**NINJA LIVE**

**KINGDOMS LIVE**

**IMOBSTERS**

**BATTLEGROUND**

**RACING LIVE**

**CRAYON CANNON**

**DARK NOVA LITE**

**PAPER WARS**

**EMPIRE STORY**

**NIGHTCLUB STORY**

**CITY STORY**

**RESTAURANT STORY**

**ZOO STORY**

**FARM STORY**

**BAKERY STORY**

**FASHION STORY**

**CORAL CITY (BEST BUILDING SIM)**

**FRUIT NINJA FREE**

**GUNS'N'GLORY FREE**

**GUNS'N'GLORY WW2**

**LIFE IS CRIME**

**PETS LIVE**

**RUFIO ADVENTURES LITE**

**SYRMIA TOWER DEFENSE DEMO**

**TINY VILLAGE FREE GAME**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LIGHTNING THIEF**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE SEA OF MONSTERS**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE TITAN'S CURSE**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH**

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN**

**MEGA MAN**

**MEGA MAN 2 (MEGA MAN II)**

**MEGA MAN 3 (MEGA MAN III)**

**MEGA MAN 4 (MEGA MAN IV)**

**MEGA MAN 5 (MEGA MAN V)**

**MEGA MAN 6 (MEGA MAN VI)**

**MEGA MAN 7 (MEGA MAN VII)**

**MEGA MAN 8 (MEGA MAN VIII)**

**MEGA MAN 9 (MEGA MAN IX)**

**MEGA MAN 10 (MEGA MAN X)**

**MEGA MAN & BASS**

**POKEMON RED**

**POKEMON BLUE**

**POKEMON GREEN**

**POKEMON CRYSTAL**

**POKEMON EMERALD**

**POKEMON FIRERED**

**POKEMON LEAFGREEN**

**POKEMON SAPPHIRE**

**POKEMON RUBY**

**POKEMON PLATINUM**

**POKEMON SOULSILVER**

**POKEMON HEARTGOLD**

**POKEMON PEARL**

**POKEMON DIAMOND**

**POKEMON WHITE**

**POKEMON BLACK**

**HAMTARO: HAM-HAMS UNITE**

**HAMTARO: HAM-HAM HEARTBREAK**

**HAMTARO: RAINBOW RESCUE**

**KIRBY 64: THE CRYSTAL SHARDS**

**MARIO IS MISSING**

**MEGA MAN: THE WILY WARS**

**MEGA MAN X**

**MEGA MAN X 2**

**MEGA MAN X 3**

**MEGA MAN XTREME**

**STAR TREK: STARFLEET ACADEMY**

**SUPER MARIO WORLD**

**SUPER SMASH BROS**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**POKEMON STADIUM**

**POKEMON TRADING CARD GAME**

**POKEMON YELLOW**

**TOONTOWN**

**MEGA MAN ZERO**

**ON TO MORE PARTS WHICH I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO TYPE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THESE ARE WHAT THEY ARE SPELLED (NO JOKING)**

**BY: PIKABEL RACHUWIN/PIKACHU087/JEZABEL RAEWIN**


End file.
